Top (Roscoe Dillon)
History Origin As a boy, Roscoe Dillon was fascinated by tops. Dillon became a small time criminal, and while in jail, decided he needed a new, sucessful motif for commiting crimes, so he turned to his love of tops. He created the costumed identity of the Top and learned how to spin himself at unusual speeds just like a Top. Dillon went on to discover that the spinning somehow increased his intelligence and enabled him to devise a wide array of unusual weapons in the form of tops. A Villain of The Flash The top began to commit daring robberies in Central City, and came to the attention of The Flash. On a number of occasions, Top teamed up with other members of The Flash's rogues gallery, but always came unstuck against the Scarlet Speedster. The Top became romantically attached to Lisa Snart, sister of Captain Cold. The Top coached Lisa on spinning which enabled the already talented skater to become even better. Eventually, the continual spinning around caused the Top's brain to be affected to the point where he developed mind over matter powers. During an encounter with The Flash, The Flash's super speed vibrations somehow, unwittingly, lethally affected the Top's super powered brain. Before he died, the Top decided he was going to destroy Central City through a series of powerful bomb explosions. However, with the aid of the Rogues, The Flash managed to save the City. Lisa Snart blamed The Flash for the death of her lover, and she took on the persona of the Golden Glider, trying on a number of occasions to avenge Roscoe's death. Golden Glider The Top's will was too strong however. Not even death could hold him. When the Flash's parents were in a car accident. When Henry Allen's heart stopped for thirty seconds, Dillon's mind took over his body. For years, the Top watched the Flash, learning all of his secrets. He attacked the Flash's mother and eventually teamed up with his old girlfriend, Golden Glider. The Top's spirit was eventually exorcised. Once again, the Top returned, this time inhabiting the body of a man who was left in a coma after a boating accident. He attacked Barry Allen's lab and parents again. The Flash finally found the Top digging up his wife Iris' grave and decided enough was enough. After Dr. Light raped Sue Dibny, the Justice League took a vote to let Zatanna lobotomize the villain. In the wake of that decision, Barry decided that they had done the wrong thing. He managed to convince Zatanna to use her magic again only this time instead of making their foe harmless, the Flash wanted to make him into an ally. Tortured Past The Top fought alongside the Flash but was tortured by his past. He felt awful about all the things he had done and wanted to be a better hero. Eventually, he snapped, going after the Rogues. The Flash managed to stop Roscoe from killing the Rogues but the Top's mind left his body, unable to remain in control. It was later revealed that the Top had used his own mind over matter powers to hypnotize the Rogues that day. Captain Cold and Golden Glider went straight for awhile and became bounty hunters. The Pied Piper became a hero. The Trickster and Heat Wave joined the FBI (with Heat Wave working for the fire department before that). All of these actions were revealed to have been the result of the Top's mind control. Later, the Top would come back to inhabit the body of politician Thomas O'Neill. He battled the Flash as well as Hawk and Dove on occation before being locked up in Iron Heights. He escaped and tried to rejoin the Rogues, but was rejected. They were never on the friendliest terms even before the Top attacked them and with his sanity so clearly gone, Cold had Mirror Master toss the Top out of their hideout. The Rogues After the events of Identity Crisis, Green Arrow gave the Flash (now Wally West) a letter from his uncle Barry. Barry explained how he and Zatanna had taken the Top's mind and changed it. He knew that he would die soon (during the Crisis on Infinite Earths) so he asked Wally to give the Top his mind back. He'd be a villain again but at least he'd be sane. They succeeded in this but Dillion managed to escape, warning the heroes that they couldn't trust any of the Rogues and that one day he'd take it all back and make them all criminals again. Soon afterwards, two groups of Rogues clashed. Captain Cold lead his criminal Rogues: Mirror Master (McCulloch), Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) and the Trickster (Axel Walker) against the Trickster (James Jesse) and his FBI funded Rogues: Heat Wave, Pied Piper and Magenta. The Flash interupted their battle, trying to stop both teams. The Top appeared, and freed Piper, James and Heat Wave from his mind control. Death of The Top James found his mind cleared and easily bested Axel Walker, telling him that if he ever wore his costume or called himself the Trickster, he'd have to answer to him. Piper became angry and attacked the Flash, but when Wally removed his mask, this brought back all the memories of their friendship and Piper was passed out. He'd later reveal himself to still be a hero despite the awful memories and feels the Top gave back to him. Heat Wave found his mental state as unstable as ever and rejoined Cold's Rogues. When Cold refused the Top's offer to team up, the Top responded by hypnotizing his own group of Rogues: Plunder, Tar Pit, Murmur, Double Down and Girder. He set his "teammates" against the Flash but in the ensuing chaos, the Top didn't notice Captain Cold approaching him. With one shot from his cold gun, the Captain froze the Top solid. Cold scolded Dillon for forgetting one of the most important Rogue Rules - not to fight other Rogues. With that, he took his gun and shattered the frozen Top. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Top (Roscoe Dillon)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Roscoe_Dillon_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/top/29-24698/ Category:Former Rogues Members Category:Black Lantern Corps Members